


Afternoon Delights

by Mangacat, silkylustre



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod_together, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Toys, Stressed out? Natasha will coach you!, dildo bouquet, this started out as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: Pepper Potts is so stressed she doesn't even have time for a Girl's Night Out. Natasha brings her an unusally relaxing gift.





	Afternoon Delights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just putting this up here already, since I'm going on vacation over the due date and I'm not sure what coverage will be, but it's finished (baring a maybe of a little epilogue-let) and has stamp of approval from my fabulous silkylustre who can't wait to get to recording. So, let's do this!
> 
> reader's note:  
> Cat wrote this for me as a cheering up gift, and I am infinitely cheered up! (I already was when my prompts lead to us googling "bouquet of dildos", but nobody tell her!) She even ventured into f/f for me, and I'm very proud of her!  
> Anyway, I love it! Thank you, Cat!

Download or stream the MP3: [Spoil your eardrums](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Marvel/Afternoon%20Delights.mp3)! (right click and save). Thanks so much for hosting, paraka! 

“Delivery for Ms Pepper Potts.”  
“That’s alright, I’ll sign for it in a moment and you can leave it with me.”  
“I think I’d rather take this one in personally if you don’t mind.”  
“I’m afraid that’s not…”  
Pepper’s executive assistant finally looks up from her desk with her politely stern gatekeeper expression already fixed on her face, when she realizes who she’s looking at and her eyes widen slightly.  
“Oh, Miss Romanoff, I’m so sorry I didn’t realize,… of course I’ll show you right in, just a minute.”  
Natasha waves off her apology with a small gesture and smiles, noting the tightened muscles of the assistant’s brows and jaw that do not quite relax. 

It gels with her overall impression of the 75th floor of the Tower – where the executive suites are located. It’s nothing so noticeable as to bleed into the professional atmosphere of the place and from what Natasha’s intelligence tells her, Pep and Tony are doing very well sharing custody of the multi-billion dollar empire they call a company, even with their relationship “on break”. There’s just this vibe… the chatter is more subdued, the break room is empty and Pep’s assistant can’t seem to lose the resigned exhaustion engraved into her face. Her usual preppy attitude is missing too as she’s waving Natasha on through to Pepper’s office. 

“I beg your pardon, Roland, but those are not the agreed upon terms of our arrangement.”  
Pepper is half bent over the slick phone on her desk, as if her intimidating posture were able to translate through the speaker to her opponent. She gestures for Natasha to make herself comfortable in one of the plush chairs opposite her desk. Natasha considers them for a moment, but they sink in at least one and half inches under the weight of anyone sitting in them and she always feels stuck and hobbled by that. It chafes at her battle-ready senses. If she were on a job, she naturally wouldn’t let such a discomfort stop her, but right now, she’s got a choice, so she just gives Pepper a slight nod to finish the call in her own time and moves towards the floor to ceiling windows instead. They open to an impressive vista of the newly rebuilt New York cityscape and Natasha finds herself enjoying the antlike hustle and bustle of the city on a Thursday afternoon. 

Pepper’s tone only grows terser as the caller at the other end of the line obviously refuses to see her point.  
“No, I’m not being contrary, we’ve made a deal and you know very well that there’s an impressive number of expensive lawyers who spent a rather inflated number of billable hours on hammering it out in writing. I really don’t appreciate you trying to put in those amendments last minute, as if I wasn’t going to check my own side of things. So you’re going to sign your papers exactly as they’ve been drawn up by our small army of attorneys or you will very well find out that mine is bigger than yours… Fine, you have a very nice day, too,” Natasha half turns around to watch Pepper stab her phone with exasperated fervour. “You arrogant, self-serving, sexist slime bag.”

“I’m always impressed by your ability to sound sincerely courteous on the phone when you clearly want to strangle whoever happens to be on the other end and no one would be the wiser.”  
Pepper jumps a little, with slight colour rising on her cheeks. Which Natasha finds endearing, considering that the woman is one of the most powerful CEOs on the planet and has no business being embarrassed about badmouthing a man who can’t very well hear her do it, when he very clearly deserves it. It’s those little brushes with humility in her cutthroat corporate world that make Pepper stand out.  
“I’m sorry, Nat – it’s so nice of you to drop by, it’s just, reticent business partners, unreliable subcontractors, global mayhem… things just have been… unsatisfactory, lately. But enough about that, what brings you here?”

Natasha takes in the tense lines of Pepper’s body, her arms crossed, hands gripping her elbows and the faint shimmer of heat distorting the air around her in a tell-tale Fata Morgana.  
“Just checking in. All our primary-coloured friends are rather tied up in their own drama right now and I was wondering if a Girls’ Night out wouldn’t be just the thing.”  
The little wrinkles around Pepper’s eyes ease up a little and Natasha breathes out with the cooling air and the certainty that she was right to come by just now. 

“You’re right of course, Natasha, it absolutely would be – I’m afraid I’ll have to take a rain check though, this time. There’s just too many things going on right now that I can’t afford not to keep a close eye on. But I appreciate it all the same.”  
Natasha lets a pleasant smile stretch her lips, muting her instincts and changing tactics with seamless ease. She holds out the wrapped package for Pepper to take.  
“I understand of course, I won’t keep you long, I promise. But before I forget – this came in for you just as I arrived and I spared the courier the lengthy trip up.”  
Pepper takes the wrapped – clearly bouquet-shaped – package, that is adorned with nothing but a discrete sticker with a company logo printed on it.  
“I wonder what it is this time…”  
“Regular presents?”  
“Psh, yes, you could say so. It’s Tony’s overbearing way of showing that he cares, in his own unique passive-aggressive fashion…”, Pepper grouses as she unwraps the paper and stops short with a frozen look on her face when she realizes that what is tastefully arranged among the usual superfluous greenery aren’t flowers, but a selection of plugs and vibrators in different shades and sizes. 

Natasha holds her private little smirk inside as Pepper stares at them with an incredulous expression for another beat, before shaking off her rigor:  
“I … can you _believe_ this man? The nerve!”  
“You have to admit though, it is a rather unique and… thoughtful gift.”  
Pepper brandishes her bouquet of dildos like a fencing rapier.  
“Implying that I’m too high strung and should get some?”  
“Nothing wrong with a little self-love, it’s part of human nature. Like you said, it’s Tony’s insufferable way of taking care. Have you considered that maybe he’s got a point?”  
She makes sure her tone is absolutely matter of fact to let Pepper know there’s no mockery in this at all. It takes the wind right of her sails and she looks at the carefully arranged toys with a newly considering expression. Natasha doesn’t waste time taking the perfect opening.  
“Like you said, things have been “unsatisfactory” lately… and I couldn’t help but notice how, tense the atmosphere is around here. Are you sure, you’ve been taking care of yourself quite well?”

A dusty blush brings out the freckles on Pepper’s cheeks underneath the subtle make-up, but she refuses to lift her eyes. Natasha waits her out.  
“I couldn’t possibly.”  
Pepper throws the gift onto the polished mahogany desktop and takes a step back, but she doesn’t take her eyes off the toys that are nestled in the greens like little unopened flower buds. Natasha knows she just needs a little nudge now.  
“Want me to help you out? All you need to do is ask.”  
Pepper’s head finally snaps up and her stunned surprise widens Natasha’s internal smile.  
“I… I… you, what!?”  
Stepping away from the windows, Natasha centres her full attention on Pepper.  
“I like to know my people are on top of their game, it’s just good craft. Make sure that their needs are taken care of. And reading people, figuring out what they need, what they want, what they can give, is something of a specialty of mine. And you… really, really need to unwind. It’s no hardship for me to talk you through it.”  
Pepper still hasn’t moved, thoughts flickering through her eyes and minute muscle spasms in her face.

Natasha casually sits down on Pepper’s side of the desk, letting her crossed legs swing lightly. She half turns to the sleek phone to pointedly press the call button that brings Pepper’s assistant on the line.  
“Yes, Ms. Potts, what can I do for you?”  
She and Pepper exchange a look, a silent understanding that there’s a choice to be made and whatever Pepper decides to say next will set their course without further comment.  
“Alana, I’m going to need you to hold off all calls until further notice, no interruptions, for _anyone_.”  
“Of course, Ms. Potts, shall I move your three o’clock just to be sure and seal the office for privacy?”  
“That would be lovely, Alana, thank you.”

Natasha lets go of the call button, while windows tint slightly and the door behind them gives a little hydraulic hiss. She lets the atmosphere charge for another few seconds as she holds Pepper’s eyes, watching her breath speed up, before inclining her head slightly and letting her voice drop down into a stronger, more smoky quality.  
“Sit down.”  
Pepper drops like her strings have been cut, landing on the edge of her high-backed executive chair, and Natasha quickly sets one booted foot next to her thigh to keep her from rolling back any further. She considers the slender woman in front of her for a moment, crème coloured, slightly flared skirt and matching, fitted jacket buttoned just up to her sternum.  
“Lose the jacket.”  
Pepper’s hands jerk once, then still, as if she can’t fully bring herself to obey without … no expose, herself without question, but Natasha just lifts one brow and waits her out again. In seconds Pepper’s fingers undo the buttons and she shrugs out of the jacket, a little flick from Natasha prompting her to hand it over. She watches as Natasha carefully folds it up, luxuriating in the rich fabric and sets it down on the desk behind her. 

“Set your fingers onto the pulse point on your neck. Lightly, just to faintly feel that beat. Do you have it…? Good, now follow it down, slowly, over your collarbone, down to the top of your breast. Just take in the sensation on your skin, move to wherever it feels most intense.”  
Natasha follows Pepper’s finger tips with her eyes, catalogues how they settle into little stroking motions just over her breastbone, how her breaths go deeper, and deeper, audible inhale and exhale. Pepper is wearing a fitted corset top instead of a blouse, slightly padded bra cups designed to hold her shape perfectly together for the couture jacket.  
“Open the hooks, one by one, don’t stop with the other hand.”  
Natasha watches as Pepper slowly unhooks the lacy corset in the front. Doing it one-handed means waiting for the exhale, when the air has left her lungs to loosen up the fabric. Pepper follows the revealed skin down with the fingertips of her other hand, touch still light and shivery until the corset falls open completely. 

Natasha bends her knee, dragging the chair closer to the desk, and reaches out to slide both halves of the corset of to the side, never touching skin, but sensing the tremors that run along Pepper’s chest as she’s completely exposed.  
“Cup your breasts… use your thumbs. Play.”  
She watches Pepper’s long elegant fingers slide up against the slight swell from beneath, thumbs brushing over the dusky skin in the centre, every pass a new furl and perk, accompanied by a more audible breath. Observes how her abdominal muscles tighten, canting her hips into a slight undulation, in search for a kind of stimulation that’s not there, yet. Natasha holds off on more instructions, waits for Pepper to bite her lips, for her mouth to fall open with a gasp, blush staining her fair skin all the way down to the top of her breasts. 

There are little bright golden veins of molten fire slowly crawling up from Pepper’s core towards her ribcage and Natasha observes the unique and fascinating physical display of arousal with keen eyes. Palpable heat collects in the space between them, though when Pepper finally looks down to where Natasha’s eyes are fixed, her hands immediately falter, breaths speeding up with anxiety instead of arousal, her glow dimming at once.  
“No, don’t… no need to be afraid, you’ve got it, haven’t you? You’ve got it controlled, contained any minute of the day. Nothing will happen that you don’t want, doesn’t mean you can’t let it run its course once in a while.”  
The flower slowly blooms again, the burnished shine of embers lining insides of Pepper’s eyes that she doesn’t take off of Natasha.  
“That’s it, trust yourself; trust your body. Lean back, let me...”

Pepper slowly sinks against the back of the chair, spine bowing in a pretty arc, spreading her legs out to hold the balance and Natasha uses her foot again to swivel her further towards herself. She slides off the table and onto the floor between Pepper’s knees, setting her hands lightly on top of Pepper’s thighs right where they’re revealed by the hem of the skirt. Pepper’s hands still slowly stroke over her torso, making their own path now without guidance. Natasha takes a moment to just feel the skin, the catch and release of muscles underneath, slight perspiration before moving her fingers up under the edge of the fabric, tracing along the brightening veins that feel only slightly warmer to the touch than the surrounding flesh, but hold so much power. She takes in the noticeable reaction to every brush of her hands against Pepper’s inner thighs and deliberately slows down, her fingers travelling back and forth, sliding further up underneath the flowing skirt by just an inch with every pass. 

Everything that passes between them is silent in those moments, Natasha talking with her hands and Pepper answering with her wordless gasps of breath. Finally Natasha’s fingertips brush up against the same lacy material as the corset and she curls her fingers into it, tugging down into a slow grind of Pepper’s hips, timed to lift her up off the seat just long enough to slide the fabric down over her backside. Natasha spreads her fingers, stretching the lace just enough so it’s easy to move back along Pepper’s thighs. The skirt still covers her up to just above the knees, but they both know how bare she is underneath, so it might as well not be there at all. Without looking away, Natasha reaches up onto the desk to pluck a small, smooth bullet vibrator from the array of playthings. She presses a small button on the back and it springs to life with a low hum. Based on Pepper’s noticeable reaction earlier, Natasha drags the little toy against the insides of her thighs on top of the skirt first, and she isn’t disappointed when Pepper sucks in a deep, shuddering breath in response. 

Pepper had grasped the armrests in the meantime to keep her hands to herself in unspoken acquiescence, but Natasha feels it’s time she takes the lead for herself.  
“Want to take matters into your own hands?”  
She offers up the toy and Peppers only falters once, reaching out, before she takes it, turning it over in her hand a couple of times, as if suddenly hesitant to break that last barrier, have a witness to the most private of moments. Natasha smiles and backs off, rising from the floor in a fluid move to return to her previous perch on the desk, adopting a casual air around her as if nothing out of ordinary was happening in this chat between friends.  
“Do it.”

It’s a steely order that doesn’t match her playful expression, a deliberate dare to defy it hidden in the undercurrents of her voice. But it’s the nudge that Pepper needs, guiding her hand underneath the skirt and the first voiced groan punching out of her when she reaches her centre. She scoots back a little and then draws her hand back out to clamp down on the armrest again, canting her hips forward to put more pressure on the place where the steady vibrations are surging against her molten core. Natasha keeps track of the rapid pulse beating on Pepper’s neck, the increasingly vocal breaths swelling her ribcage, timed with the small undulations of her hips. Pepper has her eyes closed by now, head thrown back, caught in a loop of sensation, body tightening up in the anticipation of all the build-up spilling over.  
“That’s it, just let it go, let it come.”  
The peak is quiet, but there is no mistaking the rhythmic tremor of Pepper’s abdominal muscles, shuddering from the crested pleasure deep within, the skin of her stomach lit up with an inverted image of the veins and nerves crisscrossing underneath her skin. She exhales one final deep groan before sliding back into the chair with the easing of all tension, the glow of her insides slowly simmering down. 

Natasha flicks her feet for a final time before going completely still.  
“Feel better now?”  
Pepper languidly opens her eyes to meet Natasha’s and after a beat, snorts a small laugh.  
“You… are something.”  
They share a small conspiratorial smile.  
“Like I said, I take care of my people.”  
“And yet, I have an inkling, this is not something you do for the boys.”  
“Psh, have you ever known a man who did _not_ manage sneaking away for a time or two a day? Not one of their needs they need help with. We ladies however, sometimes have to remind each other not to just look out for everyone else first.”  
“I’m not really sure how I feel about returning this favour, to be honest.”  
Natasha waves her off with a small “never-mind” gesture.  
“Not the point, just, make sure to take a break every once in a while, yes? There’s a plentiful selection still to choose from, after all.”  
Natasha points at the bouquet next to her on the desk and winks despite Pepper’s half-scandalized expression. Then the moment breaks and they share a small, intimate laugh. Then Pepper bends forward to press the call button on the phone, summoning her assistant on the line immediately.  
“Alana, please prepare a thank you note for me to sign later.”  
“Certainly Ms. Potts, who shall I make it out to?”  
“Mr Stark, for the most delightfully distracting gift.”


End file.
